Death's Door
by gojitenks
Summary: Superman enters the fight of his life to try and save earth from a being from another dimension.


Death's Door 

Part 1

Lex Luthor sat in his chair thinking to himself as he looked at the clear blue sky. He was always found thinking to himself whenever Superman was involved. What could he do in order to eliminate that alien once and for all? He almost had him last week, weren't not for Batman stepping in. That was alright though, if the device he ordered to have built came soon, he needn't worry about the Man of Steel anymore. The phone rang. Lex picked up the phone and waited for the man on the other line to finish. Once he had finished telling him what was going on Lex smiled to himself. Today was going to be a good day.

Superman caught the tank hurled in the air. He flew down and sat it gently onto the ground. He leered back over the one responsible, Toyman. Superman flew towards Toyman who was inside a mechanical suit looking like a jack-in-the-box and gave it a hard punch. The suit staggered back and righted itself.

"Naughty naughty Superman! I designed this suit to withstand your blows!" Toyman said with utter confidence. Superman looked at him and smiled.

"Really?"

Sparks began to fly from the machine while Toyman shouted curses at the blue clad hero. He pressed the eject button and ejected from his suit, only to be caught by the green light of Green Lantern.

"Thanks John!" Superman said waving to his comrade. Lantern gave a no problem and held Toyman till the police arrive to cuff him.

In another dimension, somewhere out in space, Freeza's ship was leaving a planet they had conquered. He smiled to himself devilishly. Just a few months ago he had blown up the sayjin planet known as Vegeta. With those monkeys out of the way, he could continue his rule without worry. Freeza sat in his hover chair surveying everything the ship passed. A man with blue green hair walked up to Freeza and bowed.

"Lord Freeza, the planet Lycos will be about four days away from here."

He smiled wider.

"Excellent Zarbon, perhaps this time I'll partake in any fighting. I need the exercise these limbs of mine."

"As you wish Lord Freeza."

Suddenly there was a panic throughout the ship. Captain Ginyu came through the door yelling.

"Master Freeza, something just opened up in front of the ship!"

Freeza looked on and saw a portal open up.

"Turn the ship around you fools! NOW!"

The people at the controls turned on every button. The ship started to turn but it was too late. The portal began to suck them inside and soon the ship was engulfed within the portal. After the ship was sucked in the portal closed. The ship glided through the portal smoothly.

"Zarbon, you better explain what the devil is going on here!"

"I don't know master Freeza, my team are working on it as we speak!" he said fearing for his life. No sooner did he finish they found themselves back in space.

"Ginyu, what is that blue planet down there?" Freeza asked coldly.

"I don't know Lord Freeza, but we can find out."

"Let's do so, I'm getting tired of just sitting here."

The ship lowered down into Earth's atmosphere and soon touched down onto land.

In the Justice Tower, Batman had received a call telling him that a ship had landed on Earth.

"Supes," Batman called out to Superman who had just walked inside. "do you know about the ship that had just landed?"

"Where?"

"Just outside of Metropolis. We've got to go."

Superman didn't know what to think. Who was it that landed here? Was it Darkseid, or some other alien life form? The Justice League all assembled and headed toward the landing spot.

The ship lowered its door and Freeza and the Ginyu Force walked out and surveyed the area. Captain Ginyu walked beside Freeza's hover chair and checked his scouter.

"There's not a lot of fighters on the shit planet," Ginyu said with disappointment.

"That's okay Ginyu, I only want to get back to where we were in the first place. I'm not bothered with people here who have no fighting capabilities"

Reacoom, the tallest member of the Ginyu Force stepped up.

"I was really hoping for some fun Lord Freeza, I hadn't had any action since you blew up Vegeta."

"You'll get you chance at it sooner then you think," he said looking at the sky. From out of the sky a bat-like jet, and a few other people as they landed on the ground. Freeza's brow qurked up as he viewed the big red S on his chest as he walked forward.

"What is your business here?" asked Superman in a half polite half demanding tone. Freeza whistled at the tone with utter amusement.

"My business you ask? Well, well, well. I didn't intend to come here, this place doesn't suit me."

"Then what does?"

"I made a wrong turn somewhere and wound up here."

Martain Manhunter stood and frowned, wondering why this being was being so difficult to a single question. He leered at him for a moment, then a look of fear swept through him as he got into a fighting position.

"Superman be careful, this being has wiped out many planets in his time!"

Superman glared at Freeza angrily.

"So you've come here to take over Earth!? Not if we can help it!"

"Oh my, is this anyway to treat visitors?" Freeza asked childishly. Freeza checked his scouter, then took it off and placed into his hover chair.

"Little boy blue, maybe you should think about leaving here, your power has no significance to mine," Freeza said in a low tone.

"I've heard that before."

"Freeza's the name."

The Justice League stood in defensive positions as the Ginyu Force smiled and stepped forward in front of Freeza's hover chair.

"Shall the games begin then? You can go first Reacoom. Just you is more then enough for these bozos."

Reacoom smiled like a little child receiving his long awaited toy for Christmas. He then looked at the seven league members, then he moved. Delivering a swift knee to Manhunter's jaw, he had knocked him flying into the air, as well as broken the distance between them and to league. Superman could not believe how fast he had done it, he had the same speed he did! But that didn't stop there, Reacoom was already in the air, holding Manhunter by the waist, listening to Wonder Woman make a frantic call back to the Justice Hall and the others gasp in muted horror. He smiled, then squeezed Manhunter, braking several ribs before punching him back to the ground. Superman moved quickly, he caught Manhunter before he plummeted to the ground below.

"Are you alright Jonn!?" Superman asked his comrade fearfully. No words came from Jonn, Superman knew that he was dead. Freeza merely laughed at the sight before him.

"Man, that Reacoom just couldn't wait could he?" the red colored man named Jees asked shaking his head.

"Nope, I guess not. But seeing him in action never fails to me laugh," added Butta.

Reacoom pouted as Superman rescued Manhunter from the air.

"Aw, he broke already? Oh well at least I have some more toys to play with."

Superman trembled with rage and the thought of Jonn. He sat his body down and glared angrily at Reacoom.

"Murderer!" he shouted, then he heard a "tsk tsk" sound coming from Freeza.

"Now, now, now you shouldn't get so worked up over nothing. At least his death was a quick one."

"Monsters! Jonn was a good person and you killed him!" Wonder Woman shouted.

Flash decided he had enough. He ran over to Freeza's hover chair only to be blocked by Butta.

"You have to go through me first red man," Butta smiled and said.

"GLADLY!"

Flash punched rapidly at the tall blue figure, but to his horror he found none of his punches connecting. Flash was faster then the speed of light and his speed was on par with even Superman's, but this tall guy evaded all of his attacks with expert ease. Then he felt a bellowing pain in the pit of his stomach, causing Flash to cough blood at a rapid pace. He knelt down and tried to catch his breath.

"You call that speed my friend? You're as slow as a turtle my friend, now be off!"

Butta extended his hand and unleashed a ki blast, sending Flash flying back before it exploded in the distance. The remaining members watched in horror as the blast decimated the better part of the area it went to. Butta clapped his hands up and down marveling at his handiwork. They had had enough, they charges full speed at the Ginyu. A quick ki blast stopped them in their tracks. Superman looked to see Freeza pointing an index finger at the ground.

"Ginyu, scout this lozy planet, I'll take care of our friend here."

They all saluted in unison then flew away. Hawkgirl watched in horror as they head toward Metropolis. Freeza by this time had stepped out of his hover chair revealing he was shorter then all of them. They were no fools though, he looked stronger then he appeared to be.

"Guys, you go stop that group and I'll handle Freeza!" Superman commanded.

"Superman what about you?!"

"You needn't worry about little boy blue here, I assure you he won't last for long."

"We'll see about that. Get going!"

The remaining members of the league flew off to intercept the Ginyu Force. Freeza eyed Superman like a dog waiting for its master to feed him.

"You're going to pay for Jonn's death! I promise you that!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep little boy blue, it'll make people around you respect you less."

"You have no right to talk about respect! Let me teach you some!"

Superman flew toward Freeza who wore a grin on his face. Superman unleashed a devastating punch which would have sent any other of his opponent flying, but Freeza merely blocked it with supreme ease and waved his index finger about.

"I hope that's not all you have my friend," Freeza said. Then without any hesitation, punched Superman hard in the stomach. The air from his lungs flew out and Superman gasped for air. Then, Freeza kicked him and sent him flying in the air. He was already there, he knee Superman in the stomach then sent him to the Earth below. Superman crashed home and got up slowly to see Freeza standing there shaking his head.

"Ouch, that's got to leave a mark."

Superman charged Freeza again, this time he shot his heat vision toward Freeza. This too Freeza dodged and dashed backward. Superman launched another blow toward Freeza, and saw with horror that the punch was caught.

"Is that it?" Freeza asked before head butting him. Superman stumbled backward and then fell on the ground as Freeza gave him an uppercut to the chin.

"I'm only using 2 percent of my power, or is that too much for you?"

Superman ran through his brain on what to do next. The league would be fighting the Ginyu force at the city while he kept Freeza at bay. But so far, things weren't looking to good.


End file.
